Note to Self
by imlivingproof
Summary: Annabelle makes mental notes to herself. Sometimes, they're about people. There are times when she accidentally says them out loud, and sometimes the people they're about hears her say them.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Big Time Rush related ideas or characters, all non-fiction items are used fictionally, and all other characters and aspects are my own. :)_

* * *

I have this... weird thing going on with my best friend. We met a few years ago when I was starting college and we hooked up a few times after that-hell, it was more than a few times. I swear I thought this kid was using me just for the sex.

Of course, that meant nothing to me at the time because I was a teenager with intense hormones (this is the part where you're all supposed to look down on me and judge me for my actions). I didn't think that now we'd be best friends, telling each other everything and going on spontaneous adventures at three in the morning. One adventure being looking for a place that sold donuts and that was open at three in the morning. That was a recurring adventure.

We have an odd friendship, incase you weren't able to tell.

Speaking of best friends...

Kendall swung the door open and made his arrival very apparent when the door slammed against the wall. "I have arrived!"

I brought my hands up to my temples and started massaging them before the headache I knew that was coming would start. The amount of times I had to fix the wall because of incidents like this caused by Kendall alone...

He walked over to me, pushing past all of our friends and planted a kiss on my right cheek. "Hello, Annabelle. How are you doing today, love?" He wrapped both of his arms around and pulled me into a tight hug, and I almost always never wanted these hugs to end.

People thought Kendall and I were together, for various reasons. Reason number one being was that entrance and me always being the first person he greets. Reason number two being we were always together, and finally reason number three, we act like a couple. We were always holding hands, he took me out on dates and we fought like there was no tomorrow, over the tiniest things. I was even convinced that we were together, and because I was convinced, I started falling for Kendall.

I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Kendall. I would enjoy it, actually. I would have a thing going on with him, his face, his hair, his arms, his legs, his... You get the point. I would have a thing going on with his _everything_.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Kendall asked with a frown. I was too engrossed in my thoughts to even notice that I didn't answer. Woops. "Are you too engrossed in your thoughts again?"

Oh.

See, this is why he's my best friend. He knew me so well.

"I'm sorry," I replied, finally. "I'm doing fine, but hey, I'm going to go grab a drink. Want anything?" He shook his head. "All right then. Be back in a second." I made my way over to the kitchen, and that's where I saw Lauren-or Lo, rather. I quickly ran over to her. I had a dilemma.

"Hey, you," Lo said as I hopped onto the kitchen table. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. "Everything all right?"

Note to self: stop lying down on my kitchen table like it's a normal thing.

"So... much... ANGST!" I almost yelled. My crossed my arms over my face. This was not okay. Anything and everything Kendall did drove me insane.

"Ah, Kendall's here, isn't he?" Lo said. I nodded.

"Note to self: Stop falling for Kendall Francis Schmidt."

"Did you just say a note to self out loud?" Lo started laughing. "You should stop those, you know, you never know when someone's going to hear-oh..." She stopped laughing and there was complete silence, other than the music that was playing in the living room.

The ambiance of the kitchen changed. It was only Lo and I in the room, why would it change? I removed my arms from my face and sat up on the kitchen table. Lo was pointing towards the walkway and I turned that way.

Oh hello.

Kendall was standing there and he had that look on his face, letting me know that he heard the "note to self" I just said out loud.

Note to self: stop making note to selves.

_Let the awkward begin._

* * *

_Author's note: For now, this is a one-shot, but I know it could progress. Maybe it will when I find the time to write more. :)_


End file.
